


smells like coffee

by hyunilix



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, No Angst, Strangers to Lovers, no angst like at all lol, panic seungmin, soft, this is for seunglix nation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunilix/pseuds/hyunilix
Summary: but when seungmin grabbed his hand, he did not expect it to be so small. even though it was seungmin who initiated this action, he was the one left in shock and froze as if felix had done something to him.well, felix did do something to him. felix is getting seungmin to fall for him, and seungmin’s falling hard.





	smells like coffee

it’s 8:54pm and seungmin was typing his fingers away as he attempted to finish an essay he had due at 9pm. he was at his favourite coffee shop and sat in the same spot since 1pm. seungmin does not like doing his homework at home because his roommates are too loud and he does not like working in a library because of how quiet it is. the atmosphere in this coffee shop was perfect for him to speed write essays with soft background music, the smell of coffee and sweets, and the sound small lively inaudible conversations. plus it was right next to his apartment.

seungmin let out a sigh of relief after he submitted his assignment right at 8:58pm. he laid his head down on his laptop for a moment and slowly catches his breath as if he completed an extreme sport. his short slumber was interpreted by a notification sound and vibration from his phone.

“felix” would like to share a photo.

and a picture with a cat in sunglasses appeared on his screen. seungmin smiled as he looked down at his phone. it was cute.

he then looked up and looked around the café. he noticed that night had already fallen due to winter and the café wasn’t as busy as it was when he first walked in. seungmin began to scan the shop looking for a “felix”, but felix could literally be anyone.

after a whole 8 seconds of seungmin looking around the shop, he gives up and decides that a nap is more important than this mysterious felix dude. he locks his phone and softly places his head back down and closes his eyes. seungmin wasn’t actually going to sleep. he would never sleep in a public place with his backpack, wallet and laptop out. the thought of his things getting stolen kept him awake. so to seungmin, he was resting his eyelid muscles.

a ding from his phone goes off again.

at first, he didn’t bother checking and actually turned his sound off, but then out of curiosity he unlocks his phone to see what it was this time.

“felix” would like to share a photo.

and a picture of a blank sheet of paper with black ink writing “hello”, appeared on his screen. the handwriting was really cute, seungmin thought and then a confused look formed on his face. how do i even reply, he thought. seungmin very quickly decided to open his notebook and write on a blank page: where are you?  then took a picture of his writing.

he then looked at the choices that he could send airdrop photos to. names like: lee minho, spearb, chaeyoung, iphone, jeongin, soojin's macbook air and kijoon popped up one by one. then soon enough felix appeared and right away he airdropped that photo to felix. seungmin placed his phone down on his laptop facing up and watched as he waited for a notification.

minutes have passed by and seungmin did not receive a notification. he sighed and scanned the shop again once more. he glanced outside the window then stood up putting on his coat and scarf and decided its time for him to head back home.

 

***

 

“seungminie,” a voice called out from the kitchen of seungmin’s apartment.

“i’m home!” seungmin shouted back. seungmin lives in an apartment with his two roommates jisung and hyunjin, who are both older than him and treat him with -a little too much- care. plus hyunjin’s dog kkami.

“seungmin, did you finish your essay?” jisung asked.

“did you eat?” hyunjin asked.

“yes and yes,” he said quickly as he took off his shoes and carried it to his room. he shut his room door flopped his whole body on his bed. it was only 9pm but seungmin was very tired and thought it would be okay if he slept early tonight.

“don’t touch my food!” hyunjin shouted.

“you didn’t even make it for yourself!” jisung shouted back.

“i made it for seungmin and he said he ate already so i’ll have this for myself,” hyunjin huffed.

the two were always fighting about literally nothing constantly. which is why seungmin doesn’t study at home. he loves them both but they’re always loud and he can’t focus with their screeching. but seungmin can manage to sleep over anything. they’re can be a fire and loud sirens or even an earthquake and seungmin would be sleeping unbothered. jisung and hyunjin continue to fight as seungmin slowly drifts into a real sleep.

 

***

 

another two days past since seungmin’s incident with airdropping a stranger. it’s saturday morning and he goes back to the same café, this time with his roommate hyunjin.

“can i buy for you,” hyunjin asks in a soft high pitch baby voice while pouting. hyunjin and seungmin are next in line and there is really no time for them to argue about who pays.

“one large caramel latte with extra caramel and one medium black coffee,” hyunjin says to the barista as soon as they arrive to the counter. the barista happens to always be there when seungmin comes by, and every single time seungmin see's him he always thinks, he has a really pretty face.

“the sweet and the bitter,” the barista says with his deep voice. he has such soft features but a thick deep voice, maybe an accent as well? “anything else?” he asks.

“oh! and also a slice of strawberry cheesecake, please,” hyunjin says excitedly.

"can i grab names for your drinks?" the barista asks.

"seungmin is bitter and hyunjin is sweet," hyunjin giggled at his own comment causing the barista to form a smile.

after hyunjin pays and they walk to the right to wait for their drinks, he smirks at seungmin. “ugh what,” seungmin rolled his eyes.

“you owe me now,” hyunjin continued to smirk. “ask jisung to clean up his mess in the bathroom,” seungmin almost knew it was going to be about jisung.

“you can never buy me things from the kindness of your heart,” seungmin sighs. he would proceed to say something like, why don’t you ask him?! but they have been over this way too many times hyunjin would just say, he never listens to me only to you. which is true but weird because hyunjin is older than jisung and seungmin is younger.

hyunjin pouted at seungmin’s words and playfully hit him. right at that moment the deep voice barista that took their orders arrives with a smile, their coffees and slice of cheesecake.

hyunjin grabbed two forks as they both walked with their coffees and cake to sit in a spot next to the window. they both loved natural light, and sitting next to a window is always better. "that barista is really cute," seungmin says and hyunjin nods in agreement. the two boys began to play multiple card games and sat in the same spot for what felt like hours.

the shop began to get more and more busy as tables were filling and soft but loud chatter flowing. and then it happens again.

ding!

“felix” would like to share a photo.

and a photo of cute hand writing and black ink appeared again. the writing read, is that your boyfriend? :(

seungmin shook his head automatically and was unsure on how to reply. he began to stare at his phone screen for a while until hyunjin noticed.

“what?” hyunjin asks as his eyes meet with seungmin’s. “who was that? if it’s jisung i’ll beat his ass what did he say?” hyunjin proceeded to ask more questions and seungmin stayed silent. literally after two seconds of seungmin being silent, hyunjin grabs his phone quickly.

hyunjin smiles and lets out a laugh, then pauses. “wait who me?”

seungmin nods.

“oh my god!” hyunjin almost shouts. “this is some cute lover shit,” he squeals

seungmin wasn’t sure if he should explain to hyunjin that this happened to him that other night with the same person or if it would feed on his excitement more. he honestly couldn’t even talk if he wanted to because the message left him in a lot of shock.

hyunjin starts to look for a paper and pencil but couldn’t find one so quickly decided to shout, “i’m not his boyfriend!” in the shop.

seungmin quickly put his head down as he felt the stares heading to their direction. hyunjin has no shame and is always constantly embarrassing seungmin in public, but this was a different kind of embarrassing. hyunjin hand played with seungmin’s hair for a moment until seungmin slapped it off him and lifted his head.

“do you think he’s white?” hyunjin asks as he scanned the room in search for a felix. “maybe he is korean but just a foreigner. a lot of chinese-,”

seungmin slaps the back of hyunjin’s head to get his attention. “can you stop being so loud?” he whispered-yelled.

“sorry, exciting things never happen to me. this is great,” hyunjin said in a lower tone with a huge smile on his face.

ding! again from seungmin’s phone.

this time hyunjin grabbing it faster than seungmin. hyunjin smiled very widely and held seungmin’s phone to his chest as if he just got a text from the love of his life.

“what?” seungmin asked as he reached over the table in attempt to steal his own phone back. it lead to a small fight of seungmin reaching over and hitting hyunjin multiple times and hyunjin shouting in pain, both forgetting they’re in a public place. “give me my phone, hyunjin,” seungmin almost shouts.

after a moment of them fighting seungmin sits back down and hyunjin hands back his phone.

“felix” would like to share a photo.

and a photo of cute hand writing and black ink appeared again. it read, good because i want to be.

seungmin’s eyes widen and his breath began to lose its pattern. he had never been flirted with and this was all new to him not knowing how to respond, react or even feel.

“hello,” hyunjin snaps his fingers grabbing seungmin’s attention. “are you okay?”

“yeah,” seungmin says unsurely. “yeah i’m okay, i just- is this-,” seungmin was cut off by another ding.

“felix” would like to share a photo.

i think you’re really cute, seungmin.

seungmin gasped and placed his phone down. he ran his fingers through his hair and tried to organize all his thoughts and emotions.

“seungminie, calm down you know he can see you right?” hyunjin whispered to him.

ah fuck, seungmin thought. he tried to control his behaviour and sit calmly but he wasn’t fooling anyone.

 

***

 

around 2pm in the afternoon, seungmin and hyunjin are back home with groceries. they enter their apartment and see jisung sleeping on the couch. hyunjin drops his bags and quickly takes off his shoe and throws it in the direction of jisung hitting him right in the face. seungmin was impressed with how fast hyunjin took off his shoe and had perfect aim.

“aggh,” jisung groans sitting up. hyunjin is already heading to the direction of the couch before jisung can even open his eyes. once jisung sees hyunjin marching towards him he gets up and runs away then hyunjin chases him.

“i told you to clean and you made a bigger mess,” hyunjin shouts.

seungmin grabs all the bags of groceries and heads to the kitchen. if this was five months ago, he would have tried to stop hyunjin from attacking jisung but now seungmin is just immune to all of it.

“the whole apartment smells like shit!” hyunjin shouts again.

"it's not my fault kkami doesn't know how to shit!"

after seungmin put all the groceries away hyunjin and jisung were calmly settled on the couch, not saying anything to each other just in silence. seungmin then joins them both and sits between them in silence. the silence was not comfortable but it wasn’t awkward either. all three boys couldn’t tell it was silent because they all were thinking very loud in their heads.

“jisung guess what,” hyunjin says breaking the silence.

“what?” jisung asks lifting his head and turning to hyunjin.

“seungminie has a secret admirer,” hyunjin says. seungmin was a bit disappointed in himself that he did not see that coming, he should have expected it.

“what?” jisung gasps. “before me?” then frowns.

“well it’s not really a secret we know his name just not what he looks like,” seungmin said.

“so you like him?” hyunjin blurted out.

“what? i literally did not say that,” seungmin said hitting hyunjin.

“i think you did,” jisung says agreeing with hyunjin.

the two boys continued to tease seungmin making baby noises and pinching his cheeks until seungmin hit them both and getting up from the couch. he made his way to the bathroom as jisung and hyunjin continued to talk about felix all loud and giggly.

 

***

 

it’s monday morning and seungmin is just arriving a bit early to his 9am lecture. he sits in the empty lecture hall with his earphones and begins to hum along to the music playing in his ears. he wasn’t sure if he was actually humming or not because the music was too loud for him to hear himself. soon enough the humming turned to quiet singing.

a few moments later he feels a tap on his shoulder from a person behind him. he takes out his earphones turning around to see a male in dark clothing, light brown hair and silver jewelry. he had very intimidating aura but a very welcoming small smile on his face. the boy seemed very familiar to seungmin but he couldn’t put a name to his face.

“you sing really well,” the boy compliments. the boy’s voice was very deep and familiar. then seungmin remembered. he’s the barista with the deep voice from the café.

“thank you,” seungmin bowed his head in response. he wanted to compliment the boy back but he didn’t know what to say. “you uh you- i think you have a really nice voice,” he suddenly said.

the boy in black let out a small laugh before thanking him.

was that it? seungmin thought. he wasn’t sure if he should turn back around but he continued to stare at the boy for a few moments the smile not leaving the boy's face. he took in a lot his features and noticed small things about him like how intimidated he made seungmin feel, his tiny freckles, empty piercings in his ears, his prominent cupid’s bow dimple, his scent of different coffees and the fact that the boy was starring right back and seungmin doing the same.  

soon enough seungmin turned back around putting his earphones back in and held himself from humming along to the song.

 

after the lecture ended seungmin really wanted to find this boy. he turned around and notice he was already leaving the lecture hall and tried to quickly catch up with him.

“hey!” seungmin shouted as he caught up to the boy in black.

the boy turned around and faced seungmin. the boy’s eyes moved up to meet eye contact with seungmin’s. the height difference wasn’t drastic but seungmin was definitely taller.

“hey,” the boy replied as he smiled.

“uh, what’re you doing?” seungmin asked scratching the back of his head letting out a small awkward laugh.

“going to my next class,” the boy replied. “do you wanna walk me there?” the offer seemed a bit sarcastic but seungmin really wanted to say yes.

“uh, no my class is that way,” he said pointing behind him.

“okay i’ll see you around then? ” the boy waved before turning back and walking away from seungmin.

seungmin has really only ran after him to get his name and he couldn’t even do that.

 

***

 

after a long day at college, seungmin went back to the café next to his apartment to study for a bit. well studying was part of the reason, he was hoping he would get an airdrop message from his secret admirer or if he would see the pretty boy working today. after two hours of seungmin studying he decided to go up to the counter and finally order coffee.

the boy was there and greeted him with a smile. “gross bitter coffee for seungmin coming right up!” he said as seungmin approached the counter. seungmin laughed in response pulling out his wallet.

then suddenly seungmin decided to do something he should have done a long time ago. check the barista’s name tag. he wasn’t sure why he never checked his name tag, maybe he was always distracted by his pretty face.

seungmin’s eyes squinted then widen. so many thoughts went through his mind. felix. it’s not a coincidence, it cannot be.

seungmin paid for his drink and waited. as felix was making his coffee seungmin could not look over or make any eye contact with felix. seungmin facepalmed and sighed. he felt stupid, how did he not glance at felix’s name tag once?

“coffee for seungmin!” another barista called out as felix continued to take orders. seungmin thanked the barista with black hair and made his way back to his table.

he doesn’t know what to do with this information. does he tell hyunjin? does he leave? it was now confirmed that the person flirting with seungmin was felix, the barista at the café. seungmin wasn’t sure if he was glad that felix wasn’t a 40 year old man or if he was in panicked because felix is so beautiful.

ding!

“felix” would like to share a photo.

and a photo of writing on a paper read, i think you know now.

seungmin ran his fingers through his hair. all of this was happening very quickly and stressed him out. he thought carefully as he wrote out a response. before seungmin could finish writing, another airdrop notification appears.

"felix" would like to share a photo.

and a photo of writing of a phone number was written on a paper.

seungmin now has felix's phone number and did not expect to get it like this. he quickly packed his things and left the shop before he could embarrass himself.

 

***

 

"these jeans don't make your ass pop," hyunjin says as seungmin walks in their apartment all out of breath.

"seungminie," jisung shouts. jisung was shirtless wearing jeans standing in front of hyunjin, who was sitting on the couch adjusting the waistline of jisung's jeans. hyunjin seemed too focused and almost didn't notice seungmin walking towards him.

"what's going on?" seungmin asks as he sits next to hyunjin.

"im going on a date," jisung said slapping his bare chest.

"go get a belt," hyunjin ordered.

jisung hasn't been on a date in a long time but it made seungmin happy to see that he found someone. seungmin was a little jealous though, because he has never been on a date before.

"with who?" seungmin asks.

"lee minho," jisung shouts from his room. jisung leaves the living to get a belt and continues to talk about his date and how beautiful he is. hyunjin and seungmin both don't pay much attention to what he's saying until he starts shouting, "beautiful black hair!" jisung says as he enters back into the living room.

seungmin felt an overflowing feeling of jealousy for a second and that really bothered him. hyunjin and seungmin both helped get jisung's outfit ready and makeup done for his date tonight. it was weird to seungmin that jisung was going on a date on monday night, but seungmin also reminded himself that it's probably not actually weird and he wouldn't know because he never went on a date before.

soon after jisung left, seungmin and hyunjin began to clean up the apartment with loud music playing. over the loud music, seungmin was thinking about felix. should he text him now? tonight? tomorrow? what does he even say? it is really hard for seungmin to hide his emotions, so hyunjin quickly picks up that seungmin is stressed about something and pauses the music.

"seungminie, what's wrong?" hyunjin asks in a soft voice.

"i don't know, hyung," seungmin says with his voice almost cracking. and he genuinely did not know. he felt as if he was going to cry. he was overwhelmed with all these emotions and did not know how to deal with it. why did this bother him so much?

hyunjin quickly rushed over to seungmin and held his hand to the couch.

“you don’t look good, is it school?” hyunjin asked touching seungmin’s warm forehead.

“it’s not school, it’s just- it’s- i think i’m feeling- i don’t know how to say this but-,” seungmin really choked on his own words. “hyung,” he whined.

“seungmin, it’s okay you can tell me,” hyunjin says softy. “you never call me hyung this is a bit scary,” he laughed.

“hyunjin please,” seungmin begged. seungmin didn’t really know what he was begging for or what he wanted from hyunjin but soon enough hyunjin got closer to seungmin and held him in a tight hug.

seungmin wasn’t sure how long they were there for but he felt comfortable and began to calm down.

“seungmin,” hyunjin finally speaks.

they break from the hug and when their eyes meet they just sit and stare at each other for a moment. seungmin didn’t cry and hyunjin was a little shocked to not see tears on his face. hyunjin cries like every other day and seungmin is always there for him but hyunjin has never seen seungmin cry it was almost concerning.

“sorry,” seungmin apologizes.

“there’s nothing you should be sorry for,” hyunjin smiled. which is true seungmin did nothing wrong he shouldn’t apologize but seungmin felt like sorry was the right thing to say in that moment.

“this boy gave me his number and i- i don’t know how to start a conversation,” seungmin explains. as cheesy as it sounds seungmin didn’t want hyunjin to think that he is stressed over a boy. even though that was exactly it.

“maybe just say, hi it’s seungmin you gave me your number, and he’ll lead the conversation,” hyunjin shrugs. on a normal day, if seungmin said that to hyunjin he would have got teased for a whole week.

“it’s felix,”

“airdrop boy?” hyunjin asks.

“yeah, airdrop boy,” seungmin chuckles. “airdrop boy is also hot deep voice barista boy,” seungmin explained.

“you and jisung getting cute boys, i want one,” hyunjin pouts and crosses his arms.

seungmin wasn’t really sure how easy it was for jisung to get a date when he literally only leaves the apartment to go to class. maybe minho is in his class.

“send him the first ever picture he airdropped to you, if you saved it,” hyunjin suggests.

seungmin thought that it wasn’t a bad idea. he searched through his camera roll for the picture of a cat with sunglasses and sent it to felix’s number. when seungmin looked up from his phone he watches hyunjin getting up from the couch and baby talking with kkami.

seungmin felt a vibration in his hand and got up from the couch and went to his room. he lays on his bed and unlocks his phone.

xxx-xxx-xxxx : that’s a cute cat pic where did you get it.

seungmin smiled to his screen and was happy that felix actually replied to him.

me : some cute boy sent it to me.

seungmin saved felix’s contact name and waits for a reply. he’s never flirted with anyone before and wasn’t sure if he was even doing it right. but he really wanted to flirt with felix and see how it goes.

felix : a cute boy sent a pic of a cute cat to an even cuter boy.

felix : sounds cute doesn’t it.

he couldn’t help but blush and smile. even if he tried to stop he couldn’t get himself to calm down. felix keeps giving seungmin multiple different types of emotions that seungmin is not used to.

ding!

felix : seungmin-ssi

felix : why did you run away when i sent you my number :(

felix : it hurt my feelings

seungmin immediately felt really bad. he can’t tell if felix was teasing or being genuine but either way seungmin felt guilty for hurting felix’s feelings.

me : i’m sorry :(

me : i had to go home

felix : it’s okay baby, when’s the next time i get to see you?

seungmin literally blushed so hard at the word baby he nearly squealed.

me : i guess it’ll be a surprise?

seungmin never expected himself to be the suspenseful flirty type. but it’s easy to say whatever you want to someone over text when you’re not face to face with them. seungmin could never see himself flirting to felix in real life.

“hey come help me finish cleaning!” hyunjin shouts from the kitchen. seungmin gets out of his bed purposely leaving his phone and goes to help hyunjin clean.

 

***

 

it’s 8:32am and seungmin just walked into an empty lecture hall. he shows up early because he wants the good seats right in the middle, and he wants somewhere to sit while he waits for class to start. seungmin makes his way to a seat and places his head down on the table, accidentally falling asleep.

“seungmin,” a boy whispered. seungmin woke up from his nap that what felt like 5 minutes to the feeling of someone tapping on his arm.

he looks up and sees felix, dressed in all black again, sitting next to him comfortably with his books out and a coffee cup. felix's style was a lot different from seungmin's. seungmin definitely wore more colour than felix. he quickly fixes his hair and cleans the drool off his cheek.

“good morning sleepy,” felix smiles, “i got you this,” he says placing the coffee cup closer to seungmin.

after seungmin thanked felix for the coffee, he unlocked his phone and opened the camera facing him. he didn’t look too bad but he felt like he didn’t look good enough for felix to see him like this. he felt a little embarrassed and insecure about how he looked but was more happy felix sat next to him.

seungmin quickly looked around and noticed that the lecture hall is still empty and felix hasn’t removed the smile from his face and continued to stare at seungmin. it wasn't a creepy smile, and it wasn't a full smile either, it was soft.

his eyes meet with felix’s again and they stare silently at each other. seungmin noticed that felix is wearing more jewelry today than he did yesterday and smells extra good. he wasn’t sure how felix always looked good this early in the morning whereas seungmin always wore layers of sweaters and scarves.

“you- i think- um,” seungmin tried to speak but had a tiny panic and loss of words. he really wanted to compliment felix, specifically his scent, but he thought it was weird as soon as he opened his mouth.

seungmin realized, felix’s scent smells amazing but there’s a hint that ruins it. cigarettes. he smells a little bit like cigarettes but still smells amazing.

“you what, baby?” felix asked getting closer and resting an arm on his face as he paid full attention to seungmin.

 _baby_. that word didn’t make the state seungmin was in any better. seungmin felt his face and ears heat up. no one has ever called him baby, like ever.

“i like your jewelry,” seungmin confesses confidently.

the smile on felix’s face looked more like a smirk than a smile for just a second then turned into a soft smile again. seungmin almost didn’t notice felix’s expression but he quickly ignored it.

“i like your hair,” felix complimented back. felix made seungmin so nervous but seungmin wasn’t good at hiding that. it seemed like felix enjoyed the sight of seungmin panic, in a non-psychotic way. then felix moves his hand towards the top of seungmin's head and combs his fingers through it

the clock hit nine and felix removes his hand as the lecture starts and seungmin sat frozen as his ears heated up.

 

***

 

it’s saturday afternoon and now 1:32pm and seungmin is awake and dressed at his favourite coffee shop. hyunjin and jisung are probably still sleeping since they have no reason to be awake, well neither does seungmin. seungmin is just a morning person. he likes to be awake before the sun is. watching the sunrise was one of his favourite parts of his day, it was like therapy.

seungmin meets felix at the counter and greets him with a smile.

“where’s my kiss?” felix said puckering his lips. as badly as seungmin really wanted to kiss felix right now, he replied with shaking his head instead.

“why would i kiss you?” seungmin asked.

“because i want you to,” felix shrugged. it was almost as if felix said what he was thinking and had no filter. seungmin didn’t know how to react to felix’s comment. he just stood there and waited for him to say something else like, i’m just joking.

felix indeed did not say he was kidding and just waited along with seungmin. thank god there was no customer behind seungmin because this situation would have gave him more anxiety.

“i can’t do that,” seungmin says quietly. felix nodded accepting his answer and looked down at the till.

“you should get something with that coffee,” felix says changing the topic. “have you had lunch or breakfast?”

“hmm not yet,” seungmin shakes his head. felix’s eyes light up as he looks up to seungmin.

“me either, my shift is done soon let’s get food together,” felix almost begged.

after agreeing seungmin finally paid for his coffee and sat at a table waiting for felix to finish work. seungmin suddenly thought that this maybe is his first date. another part of his head told him not to worry that he’s just getting food with a seriously hot boy. seungmin just couldn’t help but feel extra nervous.

soon enough felix finished his shift and approached seungmin. seungmin wasn’t waiting long and didn’t mind that he waited. it gave seungmin an excuse to stare at felix while he worked for twenty minutes.

“missed you,” felix says and seungmin heats up.

“i was here the whole time,” seungmin replied with a small laugh. “so where are we going?” seungmin tried to change the topic but the sound of felix saying _missed you_ , replayed in his head.

“i don’t know,” felix shrugged. “i want something hot,” he admits. the two boys leave the coffee shop and enter a cold street. they both were warm in their layers of clothing and walked side by side.

seungmin really overthinks every situation. he thinks about what it would be like to date felix. if it wasn’t obvious already, seungmin has a fat crush on felix. he started to imagine felix as his boyfriend and then the thought holding his hand as they walked through this street played in his mind. seungmin’s imaginations drifted from one to another, all including felix.

“hello?” felix snaps and seungmin stops walking. “are you okay?” felix asks with a concerned look.

“yeah-“ seungmin pauses. “yeah, sorry what?” seungmin heats up from embarrassment.

“i asked you if you like twice,” felix says starring at seungmin.

“oh, uh yeah i love twice actually,” seungmin admits with a laugh.

and there’s a pause. did seungmin say something wrong? does felix not like twice?

“you really didn’t hear what i asked earlier?” felix asks in a bit more quieter tone.

seungmin tenses up again. he didn’t mean to space out and imagine what it’s like to be felix’s boyfriend. he probably upset felix and that’s exactly what seungmin does not want.

“i’m so-,” as seungmin was apologizing he was bringing his hand up and noticed his fingers interlocked with felix’s.

they were holding hands.

but, when exactly did they start holding hands? seungmin quickly realized the situation and let go of felix’s hand and quickly apologized.

“i asked you why you grabbed my hand earlier,” felix said. “i didn’t ask you to let go,” seungmin doesn’t even know how to react or feel when he hears felix.

 _i didn’t ask you to let go_.

seungmin is at a loss of words. he quickly decides to take felix’s hand again. but when seungmin grabbed his hand, he did not expect it to be so small. even tho it was seungmin who initiated this action, he was the one left in shock and froze as if felix had done something to him.

well, felix did do something to him. felix is getting seungmin to fall for him, and seungmin’s falling hard.

“this is nice,” felix smiled and continued to walk.

felix started to talk about food places that he doesn’t like and seungmin was paying close attention and listening to everything felix had to say. seungmin was also focused on how sweaty his hand was in felix’s. seungmin was worried that felix would comment on it or ask why his hands were sweating in the winter. but felix didn’t seem to care much about seungmin’s sweat. it’s almost as if he forgot they were holding hands.

 

***

 

“jisung, i’m falling in love,” seungmin confesses with a sigh. jisung ran out the kitchen and to the couch and sat right next to seungmin in a matter of a second after seungmin spoke.

“with felix right?” jisung says excitedly. seungmin usually talks to hyunjin about felix but because hyunjin took kkami to the vet, seungmin is left with jisung. “tell me everything,” jisung says.

“there’s not much,” seungmin sighs again.

“wow falling in love sounds so bad,” jisung rolled his eyes. the two boys sat comfortably on their couch and didn’t say anything for a moment.

seungmin knew jisung was hoping to hear about felix so maybe he should tell a bit.

“we held hands,” seungmin says and jisung gasps. seungmin knew he was feeding into jisung’s excitement but didn’t care he just wanted to talk about felix.

“did he grab yours?” jisung asked.

“apparently i grabbed his,” seungmin says and another gasp is realsed from jisung’s mouth.

seungmin began to tell jisung about every small interaction and jisung listens. jisung is a really good listener, he makes seungmin feel like his voice should be heard like seungmin should tell the world about felix.

the both soon came to the conclusion that seungmin is probably not falling in love with felix, just developing an aggressive crush on him.

 

***

 

saturday night and seungmin is drunk. some would say he had enough drinks to go blackout drunk. it was hyunjin’s suggestion that the three roommates go to a club as a reward of some sort. it was a bullshit reason but they all went.

things were going well until seungmin was left alone. his two roommates were dancing on the dance floor with guys and girls all over them. they do look kinda hot but it’s not seungmin’s thing to do. even if he’s drunk.

seungmin hates being alone, well doesn’t everyone. but now, his anxiety level is getting extremely high. he starts to feel really paranoid and a bit sad? nothing specific is making him sad, it’s probably the overwhelming feeling of loneliness in a fully packed club.

seungmin starts to cry.

his tears are falling down his face but he doesn’t know it. he can’t hear himself cry either because of how loud his surroundings are. he decided to take a step outside to breathe. but once seungmin is outside, he’s completely sobbing. he doesn’t know what’s wrong or how to stop crying.

he wants to go home. but he doesn’t know where home is. his phone is in hyunjin’s pocket for some reason and he knows he shouldn’t leave jisung and hyunjin in this club because they’re also drunk and they’ll worry about seungmin.

he starts to walk somewhere. he’s not sure where he’s going but it feels like it’s the right way. he sees a small apartment complex and it’s definitely not his or look like anything he’s seen. but seungmin goes to the apartment complex and walks near a dumpster.

“heads!” someone screams and seungmin quickly ducks down holding his head and a bag of garbage hits him.

seungmin hisses in pain then is suddenly approached by a male figure. seungmin has blurry vision and it’s too dark outside to identify this person.

“seungmin?”

there’s a pause of silence as seungmin blinks a few times. the person gets closer picking up the garbage bag and throwing it in the dumpster.

“sorry, that old man always throws his garbage out the windowing thinking it can land right into a closed bin,” the person explains. it’s felix.

what’re the odds that seungmin walks straight to felix during a time like this. during a time he probably wanted him a lot more than ever.

“felix,” seungmin says slowly.

felix nods and pulls his hand out. he helps up seungmin and seungmin loses balance.

“you smell like shit,” felix laughs. “are you drunk?” he asked. seungmin can barely stand there’s no reason to hide his drunken state.

felix quickly put seungmin’s arm over his shoulder and carried him by his side as they walked. seungmin wanted to talk to felix but really couldn’t say anything.

“felix,” seungmin says again, this time his voice cracking.

“seungmin,” felix says turning to seungmin. “are you crying?” seungmin was still crying? seungmin does not remember when he stopped crying but perhaps he didn’t stop.

seungmin shakes his head. he can’t respond, he doesn’t know how to and can’t bring himself to.

“i live here,” felix says looking up. “if you want i can take you to my apartment.

“i can’t- you can’t take me up those stairs,” seungmin managed to say.

“hmm you’re right,” felix says then breathes in. “hyung!” he shouts.

“what?” a voice calls out quickly.

“come down! i need help come here fast,” felix shouts again. seungmin felt like a burden. he shouldn’t have drank so much. now he’s annoying felix and getting help from a stranger.

“who- who,” seungmin paused. he really couldn’t talk why is he trying to make conversation?

“that’s changbin, he’s my roomate,” felix replies. seungmin felt good that felix knew what he wanted to ask without him asking.

“keep it down,” another voice shouts from behind seungmin and felix.

“sorry, woojin hyung,” felix apologized. felix lives in quite an interesting place, seungmin thinks.

the sound of footsteps running down a few stairs and towards the two boys fill the quiet air. felix places seungmin down on the floor and seungmin rests his back against a wall.

“hyung,” felix says. “take him up to our room please,” he then points over to seungmin who can barely keep his head up.

“i’m not bringing a stranger into our home,” changbin crosses his arms and seungmin frowns. the feeling of loneliness and sadness appears again. he can’t be left alone on this street.

“you can’t leave me here alone,” seungmin says in almost a whisper. there was a beg in his voice.

“no one is going to leave you alone, baby,” felix says as he bends down leveling himself with seungmin. “he’s not a stranger, this is seungmin,” he says turning to changbin.

“oh this is seungmin,” changbin says walking closer. “alright, can you walk?” changbin changing his mind so quickly after finding out seungmin’s name really shocked seungmin. maybe he knew him? no, definitely not. felix must have talked about seungmin.

“i don’t think so,” seungmin managed to say.

“alright, get on my back,” changbin says kneeling down back faced to seungmin.

it is dark outside but changbin seems so small. seungmin feels as if he’ll break him if he goes on his back. but that doesn’t matter right now, he had to try.

seungmin wrapped his arms around changbin’s neck and changbin took care of the rest. he picked up seungmin like he was as light as a pencil and properly adjusted him on to his back. the three boys quickly make their way upstairs and into changbin and felix’s home. the smell of their apartment had a slight smell of cigarettes but it wasn’t strong enough to bother seungmin so he quickly ignored it.

“that was exhausting,” felix sighs after changbin places seungmin onto a couch and changbin chuckles at felix’s comment.

seungmin looks up as he’s faced by two attractive men staring down at him as he sits on the couch. felix and changbin look almost like a couple, they’re both matching but it seems unintentional. anyone can be wearing all black.

“your eyes are red, kid,” changbin speaks. “are you high?” he asked.

“he’s not high he’s obviously drunk-,” felix started but cut himself off. “are you both drunk and high?” he asked with a slight gasp.

“i’m not high,” seungmin sighs.

suddenly a phone starts to ring. seungmin watches as changbin reaches into his pocket and answers a call. people call him this late? was it even late?

changbin walks into a room for a moment and comes back shortly after his phone call.

“i’m going upstairs to chan hyung’s, call me if you need anything,” changbin says to felix.

“i’ll be okay,” felix nodded.

changbin smiled at seungmin before he left.

before he left seungmin alone with felix. seungmin and felix were now alone in this apartment and it didn’t scare seungmin, it actually made him more comfortable.

“your eyes are so puffy,” felix says softly as he bends down again to be eye level with seungmin. this action warmed seungmin and made him feel better. “what’s wrong? i know you been crying,” felix asks slightly concerned and a smile.

“i don’t know,” seungmin whispers and looks into his eyes. “i’m happy i’m here with you though,” seungmin admits.

felix looked shocked at seungmin’s comment maybe he was surprised that seungmin said something bold. seungmin really liked how felix reacted and wanted to say more.

“do you want anything? like water or,” felix asks.

“you,” seungmin breathes.

felix is taken aback again. was he blushing? it cannot be that easy to make felix blush. it’s usually the other way around. seungmin loves this feeling and wants to continue doing whatever it is that he’s doing.

felix bends all the way down removing their eye level and places his arms onto seungmin’s knees. he looks up at seungmin and smiles. seungmin leans down closer to felix and definitely is not thinking before he says this.

“kiss me,” seungmin whisperered.

seungmin watches felix closely to see if he would have a reaction to what he just said. felix indeed does not react and continues to smile as he looked up at seungmin. his expression did not change and he did did not flinch which made seungmin confused. did seungmin not say anything?

after a pause felix speaks.

“i can’t,” felix whisperered back.

“you wanted to before,” seungmin replied.

“yes i did,” felix sighs. “i did want to before and i still do but i can’t right now, not like this,” felix’s comment makes seungmin really insecure. why wouldn’t felix kiss him? was it because he smells like alcohol? because his eyes are swollen?

“is it because i look like this,” seungmin says before he starts to cry again.

“what?” felix’s smile disappeared. “you look beautiful baby, what do you mean?” felix reaches his thumb out and wipes seungmin’s fallen tear.

“i smell bad and i’m swollen,” seungmin sniffs.

“still beautiful,” felix admits with a smile.

the two boys stare at each other and don’t speak. seungmin doesn’t know what to say. he just wants a kiss.

“i hate you,” seungmin frowned.

“no you don’t,” felix laughed. “if you really want to kiss me wait till tomorrow and if you want to kiss me tomorrow i promise we can kiss all you want,” felix suggests.

seungmin wants a kiss now, not tomorrow. well maybe he’ll still want one tomorrow but not as much as he wants one now.

he considers to lean in and just kiss felix without permission but doesn't because that’s rude. seungmin pouts and crosses his arms. he even stomps his foot like a baby.

“i do hate you,” he whines. “uh oh i think i’m gonna-“

then, felix stands up and lifts up seungmin. he begins to run towards a room, possibly a bathroom. seungmin was uncomfortable and it was getting harder and harder for him to hold in his puke.

felix places seungmin down on the floor next to the toilet and seungmin begins to puke inside the toilet. seungmin thinks felix is probably disgusted.

“shh,” felix says. “you’re okay, baby,” felix says as he brushes seungmin’s hair with his hand.

seungmin started to cry again. he removed his head from the toilet and sat back catching his breath as he cried. felix had a wipe ready and cleaned seungmin’s mouth and nose after he sat. the two boys were sitting on the bathroom floor one crying from an unknown reason.

“why wouldn’t you kiss-,” seungmin starts but then his whole body collapsed onto the floor and into a slumber.

 

***

 

“are you stupid? i’m not giving it to you leave,” someone says.

seungmin wakes up but doesn’t open his eyes. he’s not sure where he is but he’s really comfortable and like the smell of the blankets. the smell was quite odd, it was like cigarettes masked in coffee and felix’s natural scent all mixed together.

“felix please,” another voice says. “you’re out here doing favours for strangers just let me use it,” seungmin couldn’t help but think that the _stranger_ was him.

“that’s felix hyung to you, you baby,” felix says sternly. he called someone baby and it wasn’t seungmin. but the way he called this person a baby was almost as if he was an actual baby. “plus you hurt yourself last time i don’t have time to take you to the hospital again. did you even wear a helmet?” felix continued.

“felix hyung,” the voice says. “i’m almost nineteen i learned how to ride a motorcycle a lot better and i’m trying to impress someone. please,” the voice begs.

there’s a moment of silence before felix finally agrees and the two stop arguing.

seungmin finally opens his eyes and he sees felix right away. he scans the unfamiliar living room and spots an unfamiliar boy.

“seungmin, are you awake?” felix asks and seungmin looks over to felix again to see him walking closer to the couch seungmin is on.

“hi sungmin, i’m jeongin,” the boy smile is beaming as he introduces himself.

“his name is seungmin,” felix corrects.

“that’s literally what i said,” jeongin replies.

“you said sungmin, it’s seungmin,” felix said. seungmin sits up before the two can break out into a fight and feels dizzy. the whole room starts to spin he probably should have kept laying down.

“don’t get up to fast,” felix says and quickly holds seungmin.

“what time is it?” seungmin asks. he glances out the window and noticed the sun is already up. he’s never woken up so late before.

“it’s like three pm sir,” jeongin answered.

three pm? wasn’t seungmin with jisung and hyunjin last night? why is he with jeongin and felix now.

seungmin can’t remember a lot of what happened last night but he slowly remembers that he left the club and found felix somewhere dark. he can’t help but think how much jisung and hyunjin are worrying about him.

“can i use your phone?” seungmin asked felix.

“sorry, baby. mine is dead,”  felix apologized. seungmin then looked over to jeongin to ask for his phone only to see jeongin gasp and mouth the word _baby_.

jeongin looks over to seungmin and quickly pulls out his phone. seungmin then starts to dial his phone number and hyunjin answers after a few rings.

“seungmin’s phone hyunjin speaking,” hyunjin said happily.  

“hyunjin,” seungmin started. “did you leave me alone last night?” seungmin asks and hyunjin gasps.

“seungmin!” hyunjin screams and seungmin moves the phone from his ear as he flinched. he was certain that felix and jeongin both heard hyunjin screech.

“seungmin,” another voice screams through the line. it was jisung. “seungmin we literally almost called the cops, where the hell are you?”

“i’m at,” seungmin pauses. “i’m at felix’s house,” after he said that jeongin and felix broke into a conversation and seungmin noticed the word baby kept coming out of jeongin’s mouth in a teasing way.  

“oh i see,” hyunjin starts. “you left us to-,”

“shut up,” seungmin interrupted.

soon after they hung up. seungmin was happy that his two friends were both home with his phone.

“you called him _baby_ ,” jeongin teased. seungmin removed the phone from his face and puts his hand out to return it.

“do you want to go back home?” felix asks. seungmin unintentionally shook his head, then quickly stopped.

he should go home but does he want to? no.

“no?” felix asked tilting his head in confusion. it probably wasn’t expected for seungmin to say he doesn’t wanna go home.

“sorry i mean, yes,” seungmin quickly replied.

“i’ll take you,” felix says walking towards a closet.

“no i wanna use your bike,” jeongin whined.

jeongin and felix reminded seungmin of hyunjin and jisung’s relationship. constantly fighting, yet really good friends. 

“too bad, i need it now,” felix said. seungmin thinks that felix and jeongin might be close since they fight a lot. he’s not sure about their age difference but jeongin seems to give off very youthful energy.

soon enough the two boys, seungmin and felix, are on a motorcycle driving down to seungmin’s house. this was the first time seungmin was on a motorcycle and for some odd reason, he felt safe and secure. he held felix’s waist tightly and kept his eyes open. the feeling on the bike was an amazing feeling seungmin definitely wanted to live again.

“here we are,” felix says as he stopped in front of seungmin’s apartment. “get inside,” felix says after seungmin gets off the bike.

“you want me to leave already,” seungmin pouts as he takes off his helmet.

“i just don’t want my coworkers to see me,” felix laughs.

“what about that kiss?” seungmin asked. he asked as if it slipped out his mouth. it kinda did.

seungmin planned it during the ride on felix’s bike. if his memories were correct seungmin said a lot of bold statements last night and felix promised him a kiss. seungmin thought he should continue to be bold and ask felix about the kiss.

“so you remembered,” felix smiled.

felix then takes off his helmet and shakes his messy hair. this action makes seungmin fall for him even more. it’s like everything was in slow motion and perfect. he gets off his bike and steps closer to seungmin. there is a height difference but it’s not drastic.

without saying anything felix cups seungmin’s face and the two boys kiss.

 

***

 

seungmin and felix have been dating for three months. things with them move kind of quickly. they already know everything about each other. they’re both virgos and their signs are not compatible but together they’re either chaotic or calm which is perfect for a relationship.

they never really fight because felix gives seungmin everything and literally everything seungmin wants. seungmin doesn’t take advantage of that trait felix has.

“gross disgusting coffee for my beautiful baby boy,” felix says as he hands a coffee and gives a kiss to seungmin.

they’re in their first period class, the only class they have together and felix brings a coffee for seungmin every single time. seungmin recently found out that felix goes all the way to work those mornings to make coffee for seungmin because he can’t make it at home.

“thank you for the delicious gift,” seungmin says then pauses. “i was talking about the kiss, give me another,” and then they kiss.

they kiss a lot. they’re almost always making out it’s disgusting to a third party but the two never get sick of it. even hyunjin tried to convince seungmin that seungmin’s lips were growing because he makes out all the time.

“alright, baby,” felix says after breaking off their kiss. “class is starting soon,”. 


End file.
